project_corporation_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoth Kotha Incident
The Hoth Kotha Incident was an armed revolt against Ryujian and Raxis who were planning to return home to they're time with the use of a Interstellar Core, that was under development by James Possible. The Incident although started by Team Possible due to interference was initiated by both Ryujian and Raxis on Hoth Kotha Island, Alaska, after having to hire a large heavily armed arsenal of well trained soldiers in order to keep people out, while at the same time defend the secrets and creating development of the Walking Mech Tank, Archive. Under the command of Ryujian and Raxis, the Bullcords and the NGSF formed a secret revolt on Hoth Kotha, and raised security measures on they're nuclear weapons facility on the island in January 2008. Initially deployed to oversee a weapons testing exercise, Ryujian took DARPA Chief Loum Universe and American weapons Scientist under his wing in order to aide in the construction of Archive for they're great departure back home, while at the same time was ordered once they left to watch over the Island. The Incdint was brought down entirely by Team Possible, who had managed to destroy Archive in the process, but Ryujian and Raxi's fate remained unknown following the Incident. They're disappearance is what caused Hoth Kotha to become abandoned. History 'Start of the Incident' After countless times of being rebelled by Team Possible, Ryujian and Raxis were forced to relocate they're home from Middleton Docks to Hoth Kotha Island, (they're formal home before the Incident) where they proceeded on constructing Archive in an attempt to return home back to they're time, after all other attempts had been thwarted by Team Possible. The Revolutionary Soldiers of Might, of the Bullcord had been subject to advanced gene therapy, involving the use of Ryujian's "soldier genes" to enhance their combat skills and senses, while at the same time allowing the soldiers to survive the intense cold climate of Alaska. Ryujian's DNA was considered to be a highly secretive and sensitive project that both Ryujian and Raxis could not allow this information to be revealed to the public due to the controversial nature of the genetic enhancement of soldiers, but mostly due to the fact of drawing attention towards they're Island and losing they're last chance of ever returning home. The DNA was also considered a priceless treasure to the both Ryujian and Raxi's origin before having to become intoxicated with the Power of Hydrus, and becoming vehicles In which the duo could not allow it to fall into the wrong hands. Five hours later, Jim and Tim had managed to discover the Island's location along with it being the major base of Operations to both Ryujian and Raxis and had managed to notify Kim Possible of it's location, while at the same time bragging they'e older sister to join in the mission despite her refusal to do so, the band of armed guards and terrain of the Island would later force Kim Possible to change her mind and bring Jim and Tim along, although in secrecy she still refused it. Jim & Tim however before the great departure had managed to fix and Upgrade Kim's Battlesuit in secrecy behind Wade's back while at the same time were also working on suits for both Ron Stoppable and themselves in order to try and fight off Hypothermia due to Alaska's harsh climate. The Battle Suits were eventually completed by Late dusk, and the 4 set off by boat towards Hoth Kotha, but were eventually encountered by a United States military General who at the same time managed to convince them to destroy Archive, when Kim Possible's real mission was to sink the core, of her father's latest invention and stop both Raxis and Ryujian's final attempt from leaving they're dimension. Upon returning to Hoth Kotha, from an Underwater cavern which led to the docks's, Team Possible had managed to sneak passed several Revolutionary soldiers who were patrolling the Island, and make they're way towards the Cargo elevator located in the back, where there after they changed out of they're swim suits and right into they're battlesuits. Upon reaching the surface, Team Possible's objectives were to rescue DARPA Chief Lome Universe and Scientist Loum Reveason, learn Ryujian and Raxi's rouge ways on why they were developing the Archive project, and prevent them from carrying out their threat, for which he would receive radio support from military analyst James Cairo. With this Team Possible agreed to the task under the conditions that they only take orders directly from General Will Howardson, and that Will provide full disclosure regarding the details of the mission, but Kim's true objective along with the rest of Team Possible was to just prevent Raxis and Ryujian from leaving. 'Entering Hoth Kotha' To avoid the Discovery being detected by enemy sonar, which along with the weather conditions, negated the possibility of an air insertion. Two F-16 fighters were scrambled from Galena AFB as a diversionary tactic, allowing Team Possible to sneak in undetected. From they're Kim Possible had reported they're successful infiltration to Will and Nadly by radio, and was introduced to data analyst , who explained the operation of his Soliton Radar. Not long after reaching the suface, Kim along with the rest of her team had witnessed Raxis in vehicle form on a Helipad which kind of got them confused on why a Concord airline plane was on a Helipad when it barley fits to begin with. Ryujian, had recently arrived from the Tank Assembly site in order to check out on his condition, after an update that Team Possible was entirely unaware of, until Ryujian was told that 2 F-16's were flying passed the Island and Raxis had took off in a VTOL condition before flying off at fast super sonic speed way from the Island, causing Team Possible to become shocked on the existence of an Upgraded concord Passenger plane. Infiltrating the base's tank hangar from both the Lower vents and second floor vents, after having a great difficult time moving passed the patrolling revolutionary soldiers, Kim and her team was contacted by her former mentor, Masters Harcora and Frewave, who had volunteered to offer radio support after learning of the mission from General Will. Kim and Ron however while in the upper ventilation shafts then eavesdropped on a conversation between two Revolutionary Soldiers where he learned that the DARPA Chief had been relocated, as well as the fact that another intruder had managed to sneak onto the base and kill three of both Raxis and Ryujian's accomplices. Meanwhile, but not before learning that the two F-16s, were later found and shot down by Raxis, who was also upgraded with anti Air missiles, machine guns and ground attack missles, this sudden course of action forced Team Possible to hurry and find away into the base, before Raxis could return. 'Encounter' Making her way deeper into the base with her team, Kim Possible and the others have successfully located the prison cells where DARPA Chief Lome Universe was being held. Universe informed Kim that both Ryujian and Raxis indeed had the ability to launch a worm hole powerful enough to destroy an entire city, thanks to they're giant walker Archive, the existence of which shocked Team Possible. Universe also explained that the terrorists needed two detonation codes to arm Archive: one from himself, which Ryujian and Raxis already had, and one from Kirby Sobber. Fortunately for Kim and her team, there was an RD system that they could use to deactivate Archive, which will eventually destroy itself from self destruct. Before Team Possible could escort the DARPA Chief to safety, Universe suffered a heart attack and fell dead, shocking and horrifying Kim and the others. After reporting to both Will and Wade, Kim and the others became more suspicious that Will might have known more than he was letting on, but was unable to learn more. As the 4 made they're way outside, they ran into a small squad of heavily armed Revolutionary Soldiers, and the 4 kids worked together to defeat them, while attempting to prevent a single soldier from firing his assault rifle. After the coast was clear, the Kids returned to the elevator as quickly as they could before more Revolutionaries could arrive. 'Duel at Dark Storage' Kim, using information given to her by Universe, then headed to the lower levels to find Kirby Sobber. Upon spotting Sobber tied to a pillar rigged with C4, Kim and her team feared that they had arrived too late before being confronted by Bullcord member Robinson. From there a massive fight occurred, between Jim and Tim, who delirbritaly despite they're tenderly ages knew all about gun duels, while at the same time outnumbered Robinson 2 to one. With Ron and Kim watching from the outherside of the wall, a gun duel erupted between Robinson and the 2 little boys. Jim and Tim had managed to win the duel, due to easily outsmarting Robinson, but Robinson despite his loss attended to use his last 2 shots in order to kill the Jim and Tim while they were exhausted from running around so much. This antic would Anger Kim Possible to the point that she cuts off Robinson's hand, with her newly desinged Plasma hands, in which the same exact effect would also fall onto the wires forcing them to melt and not explode. Startled by Kim Possibe's murdurous Temper, Robinson ran off, carrying his severed hand. Team Possible than helped Sobber, who mentioned that that both Ryujian and Raxis were planning on testing the new experimental Wormhole over Middlton, and that they were also going to make sure that no one lived to see the light of day. Team Possible, surprised at his statement, asked Sobber if Archive used currently-existing technology, that could be conducted and stopped. Sobber began to suffer from a heart attack, eerily similar to the way in which Universe died. Sobber then rambled on about how the Pentagon had double-crossed them, before eventually dying. Narrowly evading Raxis who had been close by, after hearing the sounds of Gunfire went to investigate the area only to find Sobber dead on the ground which confused him. 'Skirmish at Valley Fields' Team Possible had managed to make it back up to the Tank Hanger, where they narrowly almost got spotted by Ryujian, due to Perfume that Kim Possible was wearing at the time, but lucky for Kim, Ryujian shook it off believing it to be the cold weather playing tricks on him. However as Ryujian walked out he had failed to shut the door behind him leading out to the Valley Fields. On They're way there, Jim and Tim had managed to use a new mine detector made from an old Toaster and game System, where they warned Kim and Ron of claymore mines that had been planted nearby, but where unaware of an M1 tank was waiting for them up ahead. Sure enough, They were startled and shocked as they were confronted by the tank, commanded by Qualm and crewed by two Revolutionary Soldiers. Team Possible had managed to put the tank out of commission after a long confusing fight on how to destroy armored vehicles due to Team Possible not knowing anything about War. The idea was accomplished by throwing grenades into the hatch after distracting its electronic sensors with a chaff grenade. 'The Nuclear Disposal Facility' 'Locating Dr Edward Carnage' Entering into Dr. Carter Carnage's office, A Ninja named Ghost appeared and confronted Team Possible. Refusing to fight a Ninja, Ghost managed to engage Kim Possible soloely in battle where he began to taunt her on how he knew both Ryujian and Raxis, on what they had done to him in the passed back during the Cold War. Kim Possible loses the fight due to Ghost being too well coordinated by martial arts than her, but lets her live, due to her putting up a great challenge. Rescuing Dr. Carnage, who informed Team Possible, that he had developed Archive, with no knowledge that it was to be nuclear-equipped. He believed that Archive was intended for providing a worm hole for Ryujian and Raxis to return home, while at the same time admitted to Team Possible that all the words that they had been hearing in the previous hours while being on the Island were false, and that Ryujian and Raxis wanted nothing to do with destroying anyone and just wanted to leave. Dr. Carnage than informed Kim and the others that Archive's armament was handled by Ryujian (in order to keep him in the dark) and that Archive's rail gun was miniaturized for Archive so that the tank could have something to defend itself if attacked. Finally, Carnage warned Team Possible that if the PAL override keys didn't work, they would have no choice but to destroy Archive. Kim and the rest of her team also briefly expressed some concern for Dr. Carnage, due to they're experience of Universe and Baker dying from a heart attack shortly after telling him everything they knew, not long after, a box was left in the Office, which contained 2 pistols, for both Ron and Kim, who unknown to them were left by Ryujian and Raxis. 'Finding the Key & Duel with Jack' While moving along the Nuclear disposal facility, Kim Possible had managed to track down one of the cards in the main office section of the facility. Heading to the Archive hangar by way of the Comm Towers, Jack who had been watching and secretly following Team Possible throughout the facility ever since they reached the Nucelar disposal hanger took control of Kim using his psychic powers. Ron had managed knock Kim out in order to save her. Another heavy fight began in the office of Ryujian, where despite such a difficult task Ron along with Jim and Tim had managed to finally proceed into defeating Jack, who uses his last dying words stating that Ryujian and Raxis were well ahead from not only returning to they're dimension but also for destroying Middleton, but after having to listen to Dr Carnage's words not long before, Team Possible dosen't fall for his lies. 'Shootout at Snow Corridor' On their way to the towers, Loneshot who had been tasked by both Raxis and Ryujian into fire a single warning shot and divert Team Possible away from the towers and escort them off of Hoth Kotha instead shot Ron and used him as bait to lure Kim and her little brothers out from hiding. Enraged, Kim left Jim and Tim behind at the area where Ron had been shot and headed back to the armory to get a Hunting rifle in order to battle Loneshot. Finding one, she immediately headed back towards the Ice Corridor, and managed to outsmart-Loneshot, by firing at him multiple times on the high ground, before he even had the chance to fire back. 'Capture & Breakout' Kim attempted to destroy Loneshot but was than outnumbered and surprised by several Revolutionary Soldiers, seperated from her brothers due to them having to raced back to the Nuclear storage site to rewire the doors. Ryujian and Raxis who were among the soldiers ordered them to the prison cells, where from they're all three were emotionally tortured by Robinson who took the data Sobber gave to Kim not long before. In the cell, Kim both Angry, and worried for her little Brothers Jim and Tim, fell into Immediate depression following Ron's shooting back during her previous shoot out with Loneshot, not long before, as anger filled her heart. By now Kim was starting to actually believe Jack's story on Ryujian and Raxis, and swore vengeance upon them both. She received a call from Wade and Will and from there learned more about the situation and a heated conversation between Will Howardson and Kim Possible ensued. Kim realized that General Will had hid information from her and the rest of her team that he knew that Archive was a dangerous Walking disaster. According to Will, even the U.S. President had apparently been unaware of the existence of Archive until Ryujian and Raxis, began pulling soldiers onto Hoth Kotha. The government clearly had every reason to keep the situation under wraps, and there were ample indication that the terrorists had counted on the fact that Ryujian and Raxis had completely lost their minds. The timing of this takeover as well as the twenty-four hour deadline said as much. And Wade told Kim that the reason that U.S. Government couldn't allow Ryujian and Raxis to access that walker was because it possessed Unknown alloys that would prove it a match against anything military and that they feared once they launched it from Hoth Kotha they might use it against the Alaskan Mainland. Eventually Jim & Tim, using they're Hide and Seek method managed to reunite with they're older sister and helped Kim by giving her rations and ketchup. Thinking on her feet, Kim used the ketchup as fake blood and one of the Revolutionary guards, who was guarding her, foolishly opened the cell door to check on her, and Jim and Tim immediately capitalized on this opportunity, by knocking him out with a metal pipe. Reunited with her brothers to the point that Kim never wanted to let the 2 go from her arms, she escaped from the cell, heading back to the Comm Towers. 'Climbing the Comm Towers' 'Showdown against Raxis & Ryujian' Once atop the first tower, she and her brothers managed to locate the bridge connecting to Tower 2, but is furious to find it destroyed. From they're Jim & Time had managed to located a Stinger Missile, that was hidden somewhere in the ruins of the bridge, and pointed it out to Kim who worked with her brothers in order to carry it. It wasn't long before they caught a glimpse of Raxis flying in the sky in the distance. Kim remembering Ron, and Angrier than ever, fires the Stinger. Ryujian who was piloting Raxis managed to dodge the Missile. Using a rope that she and her little brothers found, Kim and her brothers, who were later surprised to see a Wounded Ron, reunited with them and managed to rappel down to the lower bridge connecting to tower two, while Evading attacks from Raxis. She met Carnage who attempted to fix the elevator while Kim ordered Ron to remain with Carter, do to worry and refusing to lose him a second time, while she headed back out to fight against Ryujian and Raxis. Despite a very difficult fight ontop of Tower 2, Kim along with the help of her brothers finally managed to shoot and severally damage Raxis's engine systems to the point that they bursted into flames causing him and Ryujian to plundge down onto the ground below. Believing that she had served her purpose, Kim and her brothers than headed out of the tower. Along the way, Carnage mentioned that the elevator started operating again, and he didn't even fix it, while at the same time Ron started questioning his loyalty towards Ryujian and Raxis, which he explained that Ryujian and Raxis were close friends of his. 'Elevator Ambush' Kim along with the rest of her team than proceeded into boarding the elevator when Carnage called them again, realizing he forgot to tell Kim and her friends something he felt was important. There were five prototype stealth camouflage suits in his lab, counting his own. He was intending to get them for for Kim and the rest of her team, but when he went back to the lab, they were gone. He began to suspect that someone was "holding" the elevator down. Team Possible, slowly realizing what had happened, asked Carnage if the weight limit warning went off while he was on it. Carnage confirmed this, also finding it strange as he was nowhere near being over the weight limit. Jim than asked him his weight, Inwhich Carnage replying that he's 135 pounds, and the elevator's maximum limit is 650 pounds. Ron concluded that about 8 people would be required to go over the limit. Carnage realizing what had happened, attempted to warn Team Possible that whoever stole the remaining stealth camouflage prototypes were on the elevator with them. They then ambushed Team Possible at that moment, but Team Possible managed to defeat them. 'Shootout in the Snow Fields' Emerging onto the snowfield, Kim and the rest of her team were caught off guard by Loneshot, once again but her together with Ron defeated him, in which Ron had managed to avenge his wound in the end. He told him about Ryujian and Raxis, that they were never planning to blow up Middleton and that they have never betrayed them from the start, He also mentions that it was because of them on why Ron Stoppable had managed to return and reunite with Kim and her brothers, and that they were also the ones who treated his wounds. Kim now confused not knowing who to believe now eventually caught a glimpse of a recording that was given to her by Loneshot, that explained everything and revealed the truth on what Ryujian and Raxis's main tensions were. Remembering that she shot the 2 of them down, Kim starts to cry, as Jim and Tim finished him off quickly in order to prevent him from dying slow from the cold harsh weather. 'Post Hoth Kotha' Following the incident Ryujian and Raxi's fate remained unknown following the Incident, as they were either presumed dead or returned back to they're time. A journalist named Rachel Grey supposedly traveled to the island in order to verify Ron Stoppable (Who had some how managed to survive the gunshots thanks to Ryujian and Raxi's aide before they're ambush over Tower 2.) account of the Hoth Kotha Incident, in her book In the Nightmare on Hoth Kotha: Disaster trying to Return Home. According to Grey's article (The Shocking Conspiracy Behind Hoth Kotha). After the Incident, and Raxis and Ryujian's unknown fates the the island was completely abandoned during the same year in 2008 and remained untouched for six years because the island, along with the Fox Archipelago, was steadily being swamped by the rising waters due to global warming, which acted as the primary reason for the U.S. Army removing the nuclear materials and its control over Hoth Kotha Island, but mostly it was done in order to honor Ryujian and Raxis, for if they had died on the Island, it was later mentioned that the Island would be they're resting ground where they could rest in peace on Hoth Kotha. ''Involvemnet *''Kim Possible *''Wade'' *''Ron Stoppable'' *''Jim Possible'' *''Tim Possible'' *''Gen. Will Howardson'' *''Raxis'' *''Ryujian'' *''Qualm'' *''Robinson'' *''Jack'' *''Ghost'' *''Phantom'' *''Carter Carnage'' *''Loum Universe'' *''Kirby Sobber'' *''Hundreds of Revolutionary Soldiers'' 'Major Involvement' Not much was known on the main Involvement which led to the start of the Incident, but it was later implied, that the whole Hoth Kotha Incident started due to Kim Possible's Interference on Ryujian and Raxis attempting to leave, refusing for them to return home to they're Dimiension, which would later force the Duo to abandon the Middleton Docks and return to Hoth Kotha Island. ''Deaths *''Phantom *''Kirby Sobber'' *''Loum Universe'' *''Qualm'' *''Jack'' *''Robinson'' *''Ghost'' *''Lone Shot'' *''Multiple of Revolutionary Soldiers'' Trivia *''The Hoth Kotha Incident, bares a strong resemblance to both The Shadow Moses Incident of Metal Gear Solid, and The Minora Incident of The PROJECT's Galactic Era...'' Category:Event Category:Incidents Category:Events of the Kim Possible Era Category:Settings of Durability Hall Category:Kim Possible Era